


Got my hand stuck in a vending machiene  AU

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, imo this prompt was hilaours, kissy face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jfc i'm laghing this is the best prompt.<br/>aint nothing else i can say really, Leo get's his hand stuck in a vendingmachine and guess who stumbles upon him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got my hand stuck in a vending machiene  AU

**Author's Note:**

> as funny as this prompt is there isn't much a story i can build from it without going straight to porn, so it's kinda short, 
> 
> P.S, AU where their both 18+ becaue the ending . . yeah implications, so let's say everyone decied to take a road trip on the Argo after the war and eveyrone is of age.

“Shut up.” Leo grumbled

          He looked up at Nico, who was leaning against the wall with a wide grin.

“How long have you been here?” Nico laughed.

“About an hour now.” Leo sighed.

          Nico burst out laughing again, which only irritated Leo more. His arm was sore, his butt hurt from sitting for so long and getting laughed at while your hand was stuck in a vending machine flap isn’t the most uplifting thing.

“Are you gonna’ help me or not?” Leo snapped.

          Nico finally calmed down and crouched down next to him.

“I don’t know if can, it looks pretty stuck in there.” Nico said, trying to suppress another laugh.

“Just help me pull.” Leo huffed.          

          Nico nodded and grabbed the boy around the waist. On the count of three, they both pulled back.

“STOP STOP STOP IT HURTS!” Leo screamed.

          Nico’s grip on Leo’s waist went slack and he rolled back laughing again.

“SHUT UP!” Leo yelled.

          Nico slowly stood up, his laughter starting to subside as he took off his jacket.

“Why did you even put vending machine on the Argo? None of us have actual money and since it gives everything out for free there’s no point. You should’ve just put all the snacks in a cabinet.”

“I made one cause’ I _felt like it!_ Now how am I gonna’ get out of here?” Leo snapped.

“I thought you were supposed to be the one with all the ideas _mr inventor.”_ Nico smirked.

“Well I can’t really build anything when one of my hands is _stuck in a vending machine!”_ Leo yelled.

          Nico stifled another laugh and cleared his throat.

“Just hang tight and look down.” Nico said with a smile as he threw his jacket over Leo.

“Wha—” Leo started, but his voice was muffled under the soft wool lining of the jacket.

          His first instinct was to yank it off, but then the familiar smell radiating off the jacket froze him as sweet memories flooded his mind. Nico hardly ever took off his jacket so he couldn’t help but feel a little special. All of a sudden he felt warm. His stomach started to flutter and he found himself tapping _I love you_ with his foot.

          After a loud _CRASH_ , the jacket was pulled off to reveal his flushed face. Leo turned around to see the clear glass wall of the vending machine had been shattered, so he could reach inside and work with his other hand to cut through the flap.

“There. Now you can just cut yourself out.” Nico sighed, satisfied.

          He turned away and shook the glass shards off, picking a few smaller ones off the fur lining around the neck, then after it was clear he pulled it on glanced back at Leo who was staring.

“What is it?” Nico smiled.

          Leo immediately turned the other way and puffed his cheeks, trying to push down the blush across his cheeks.

“N-Nothing!”

“You can take care of the rest by yourself right?” said Nico

“Yeah I got it.” Leo huffed.

“Good. Now how are you gonna’ pay me back?” Nico grinned and he crouched down with his jacket on his shoulders.

“What?” Leo snapped as he turned to face him

“What do I get for getting you out of here?” Nico laughed.

          Leo glared at him as his face burned. He felt his stomach flutter again as his foot tapping faster.

“Close your eyes.” Leo said shortly.

“What? What’re you gonna’—”

“Just do it!” Leo yelled.

“Alright, alright!” Nico laughed as he closed them.

          Leo bit on his lip for second, then gently pressed his lips against Nico’s, who immediately leaned into the kiss as his hands found Leo’s waist and started running all over. With a small moan Leo’s mouth opened up, and Nico eagerly deepened the kiss, cradling the nape of Leo’s neck with a hand. But after a while Nico got a little _too_ eager and after straddling Leo’s lap for a minute, he tried to push the boy onto his back.

“MY ARM’S STILL STUCK IN THE MACHINE!” Leo yelled in pain.

“Whoops, I-I kinda forgot . . .” Nico mumbled as he got off Leo and sat next to him.

          Leo looked at him and felt his heart skip another beat. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around on his knees.

“Just wait until I get out of this thing alright?” Leo mumbled.

“Alright.” Nico sighed.

          Leo pulled a saw out of his belt and started cutting through the hard plastic.

“But there’s something kinda appealing about it though.” Nico said thoughtfully.

“Appealing about what?” Leo chirped as he kept cutting.

“Your restricted moment. . .” said Nico.

                   Nico crawled next to Leo on his hands and knees and nuzzled him on the neck before leaning into his ear.

“How would you feel about me cuffing you to your bed’s headboard?” Nico mumbled.

          Leo dropped his saw as his face went slack. After blinking for a few seconds to process what he just heard, Nico threw himself to the side as the familiar scent of sulfur surrounded the boy seconds before he burst into flames.

          Nico burst out laughing and as the flames started to sputter out.

“I’m going to take that as a yes?” Nico choked through more laughter.

          By now the plastic around Leo’s arm had melted right off, so he simply stood up and rubbed the feeling back into his wrist. When he looked up, Nico was standing right in front of him, and leaned in so their foreheads touch. He had confident smirk, and stared at Leo with hungry eyes.

“I like it when you laugh. It’s cute.” Leo mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck.

          He buried his face into the soft fur lining of Nico’s jacket and breathed in the soothing aroma.

“And I think it’s cute when I make you moan.” Nico said in a low voice as he picked Leo up and started carrying him down the hall.

          Leo wrapped his legs around Nico’s waist started nuzzling his neck. He opened one eye, watching the vending machine grow smaller as Nico carried him away and winked at the machine. Two little robots jumped out of the coin flap and started repairing the machine while building a new glass screen.

 _“You are cute.”_ Leo thought with a smug grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> use your imagination for what happened after cuz i sure as fuck ain't writing it
> 
> \------------------------------------------------  
> Alright so i really dont like writing anymore and i want to delet it but last time i deleted a fic lots of people were sad and i dont wanna make anyone sad so i'm just gonna orphan the work. 
> 
> bye bye!


End file.
